User talk:Destron Commander
Factions Not quite sure what you mean about the factions, you mean in the comics or bios? Eetmi 21:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Joe stuff OK, I've got a comic template pretty much going, check it out for Operation: Lady Doomsday / Hot Potato. It pretty much turns out the same look, but it automatically adds categories for appearances on anyone you create a link for. Eetmi 23:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Howdy I'd like to help if I could. I was thinking about the template for the comics pages, and how it could be redone to where it autocategorizes things like appearances and stuff. But I wanted to check with you to see if it was cool with you first. Eetmi 10:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding Wudstar Wudstar did leave a response to the message I left on his talk page stating that he doesn't have as much time to devote to the wiki as he thought he would. I don't know how much time I'll have, but I'll do what I can. It does look like you're the most active user here. What do you think about petitioning Wudstar for SysOp status? Are you up to the challenge of running a community? Echtoran 19:02, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Another User Well, you've got one more user here now. I haven't edited anything yet, but that's because I wanted to get the lay of the land, make sure that I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes. You've been working hard, for sure, creating all of these stub pages and filling them with templates, but in the end, it's going to be far more work than one man can handle. I've got a lot of ideas that'll help to make things better and go much more smoothly. When I first went to Marvel Database, they were running things around much like you are, copying a bunch of sections into character profiles and comic pages. I convinced them to make use of Transclusion templates that created infoboxes, thus making it easy to put some basic information on each topic into the page. I'm no G.I. Joe expert, just a nostalgic fan, but I do know quite a bit about MediaWiki and how it works, and I'll be more than happy to apply that knowledge. Do you know if the agreement between Wudstar and My Useless Knowledge still stands? That guy's got more information on the characters than anything I've seen elsewhere. I only suggested that you petition for SysOp rights because someone needs to have it, and obviously, you're the only one working around here. Things need to be protected, deleted, and so on, and the bigger the community gets (which is bound to happen once there's a significant amount of content), the more important that will be. My hat's off to you, Destron. It's surprising to see someone work so hard at a project that someone else left to rot. Echtoran 03:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) I can help Hey I don't know exactly what kind of information your looking for to fill everything out, I worked on Bazooka a lot, since I know his character pretty well, however I've never used edited wikipedia before. I'm willing to supply info, but I need someone to kinda format it. Thanks. Regarding File Cards Making exact copies of file cards would be a copyright violation, but quoting, paraphrasing, and rewriting them would all be allowed under US (and most other jurisdictions) copyright law. It's like when your local paper uses wire sources for national news articles. Considering the upcoming movie, and the fact that Hasbro has generally had good support for their fan communities, I would doubt that any waves would be made, anyhow. I never actually envisioned a full duplication of the file cards, anyway, but something similar could be used as a quick introduction to basic information for each character article. Listing the codename, real name, SN, specialty, and other such information, along with a brief and original paragraph or two based on the information from the file card, could be nice. With regards to site-wide edits, there's no specific tool, but I could easily script something, being a programmer by trade. This is why it's generally considered best practice in MediaWiki to use Transclusion Templates, so that changes can be made in as few places as possible for standard information. Let me know what you think about the file card section, and I'll dump everything, change it as needed, and re-import it. Cheers! Echtoran 14:48, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :So, are you already removing the sections by hand? At the rate you're going, you might finish before I can even get to scripting it out. :Echtoran 02:08, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Filecards I was wondering the same thing, but there are a few sites, yojoe included, that have the info from the filecards on them. Now another thing I was wondering about are pictures, what about including pictures of filecards. :Pictures of filecards should be governed under the Fair Use clause of copyright law, at least in the US and most other countries. This is what allows Wikipedia to include screen captures, scans of comic book covers, and other such first-party information. The necessary requirements to use these are that the original photographer has to grant permission to use the picture and that it not be such a detailed image as to replace the original source. :I think, however, that including the relevant information from file cards would be better, and we can always link to yojoe.com as our original source. :Echtoran 18:43, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Bazooka Citation As far as the Bazooka original dossier citation, I saved the image from when it was up on ebay a few years ago, and transcribed it from that.--Mizak23 19:31, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Well the image I do have isn't really clear.--Mizak23 16:42, 13 December 2007 (UTC) from Wudstar I would love to make you an admin, but I don't know how. I've been looking around for some kind of link, but to no avail. Thanks again for the assists, especially on categorizing these articles. I'm going to continue to work on episodes & individual issues for the forseeable future; I've got it all as hard copies (comics, videos, etc.) and don't mind doing it at all!--NebulanFree 03:35, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Have a pic to share. I found a really great pic of Baroness (ammo belt, high heels, AND the glasses, ¡YES!) Please send an e-mail to andering_reddson and I'll send it back ASAP. Andy REDDSON. :I think I know that picture. Did it come from My Useless Knowledge G.I. Joe website? --Destron Commander 15:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Uh- Ya. Actually, yes, it did. (¿How could you pass on that?) Sysop I told Wudstar how to make you a sysop, hopefully he will get my message. The reason I know is that I am a bureaucrat on another wikia. Cheers. DragonBallZ 03:14, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :You could, or I could contact the staff for you to receive administrator status. DragonBallZ 00:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'll do this. Please read the admin guide for help with your new admin powers. Angela (talk) 03:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::What is it you want to change? DragonBallZ 14:31, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Do you have the correct file extension on what you are uploading and what the file name is going to be? If you are uploading a .gif image, for example, then the name for what you want it to be needs to be .gif. DragonBallZ 14:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I forgot to say you are welcome! Cheers. DragonBallZ 00:26, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :You may want to create MediaWiki:Tagline. You can change it to say what ever you want. If that is what you are talking about. For instance, you could change it to "From the G.I. Joe Wiki, the free J.I. Joe encyclopedia that anyone can edit". Not sure if that is what you are talking about. Hope that helps. Cheers. DragonBallZ 03:35, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Diggin' it.NebulanFree 05:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi there! My name's Colby, and I'm a Helper for Wikia's Entertainment hub. Since this wiki is being spotlighted now, we'll be looking to help you out however we can. I see you've been good about welcoming new users—that's one of the first and most important things we try to encourage. So keep up the good work, and if there's anything I can do, feel free to ask! -- Ozzel 22:25, 26 February 2008 (UTC) New logos I created my own version of my logo, now brightened, which I agree they did need to be. I also did one for the smaller logo up top. Not that yours were bad, but I figured I'd fiddle with them myself. I don't think I have rights to upload and overwrite the originals, though. --JMM 14:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome Template Hi, I'm Wendy, another one of the helper's on the Entertainment hub. I stopped by and noticed a new contributor; I was going to go ahead and welcome them only then I realized there's a typo in the welcome template. Since you have it protected, I can't fix it. But the link to the forums is missing a bracket. Cheers. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Reply I am glad you figured it out. I am not all that active on wikia. I am mostly on Wikimedia projects. Sorry for not getting back to you :) DragonBallZ 22:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Welcome Hey, thanks for the welcome. I'm already an administrator at another (non-wikia) wiki, so I don't think I will be disoriented (too much) around here. I will mainly work on the Extreme stuff since it's the franchise I know best --General Blitz 16:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Bulletman advert Hi I see you moved Bulletman, the Human Bullet blasts into the GI Joe Super Adventure Team to the "G.I. Joe" punctuation. However the title on this advert (and also on Eagle-Eye GI Joe meets the Intruder: Strongman from another world) is without the full stops - see the scan at http://www.adventure-gear.com/atclassic/bullet.htm and also http://www.adventure-gear.com/atclassic/eagle.htm Timrollpickering 13:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :For formal titles for stories (and maybe releases) I'd be inclined to use the spelling and punctuation used by the release itself to reflect original intent. There's a lot of inconsistency in spellings and punctuation (anyone with a two word or hyphenated name is a nightmare) that does need to be standardised but I think the actual story titles should use what was on the header/caption at the time. Timrollpickering 13:55, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ? Hello. *Me picks up Destron Commander, examine it, then replace the metal object back on the ground* Mecha-Saur 21:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) YouTube Input the following:"Youtube/GI-Joe". I done that and found one "episode" divided into 3 or 4 parts in which the unit travelled back in time to Greece via a alien device. After they came back, two (what appeared to be)GIANT starships appeared over the Joe Task Force (Which incl. a "Super-Carrier"), reclaimed the alien device. There are other GI-Joe adventures there as well. Mecha-Saur 18:29, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Re.:Sysop You need to change your Userpage to reflect the fact you are a Admin now. Mecha-Saur 18:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Joepedia Content...? Is Joepedia only for Hasbro products or can it include other Joe-class & Jane-class figures, like Power Team, CyGirls, Max Steel, Ultimate Soldiers, etc. --Sextiliana 21:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Thoughts on how to handle Storm Shadow's Action Force appearances I've been fleshing out some of the fiction for Storm Shadow (RAH) but I'm not sure how best to write up his Action Force appearances and any thoughts on how to handle this would be appreciated. The problem is that the UK Action Force comic originally feature Storm Shadow in UK only strips where he was eventually captured by Action Force. It then began its US reprints with "Zartan!" with Storm Shadow in custody, albeit for a different reason from the US printing. Storm Shadow was then predominantly featured only in the US reprints as they ran through the first cycle of his mystery storyline, but around the time of the reprints of "Judgments" "Walk Through the Jungle" & "Ties That Bind the Storm Shadow & Billy sequences were held and printed all together at the end. In the meantime a reprint of "Silent Interlude" was run, with a UK original prologue and epilogue to anchor the story to its new place in the continuity, followed by a further Storm Shadow & Snake-Eyes UK original battle, before the US strip resumes with the training of Billy and the climax on Cobra Island. (Part of this mess was probably caused by the ninjas' immense popularity, leading to their increased prominence.) The result of all this is that writing the relevant section is tricky. The various options and problems are: 1). Try to insert the Action Force material into the US Marvel section, using something to distinguish the text. This is what the Transformers wiki does for the equivalent, but TF UK continuity fits much more smoothly with the US and there was no reordering of the reprints and very little substituting of events (or renaming the teams). I don't think that will work here as the AF changes are too great to make the continuity "US continuity with extra bits added on". 2). Try to resummarise all the relevant US stories reprinted in the Action Force section as well. This could get messy as the Storm Shadow storyline is so major that a lot of key details would be recycled. 3). Try to stick to UK only material and only mention the US stuff when its directly linked in. This is what I've done on Snake-Eyes (RAH), but Storm Shadow's appearances are even more interwoven. 4). Just summarise UK stories with the reader being referred to the US material where necessary, which doesn't make for a smooth narrative flow. (There's also a later problem with the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991 featuring Storm Shadow suddenly back in the ranks of Cobra in his 1988 figure costume and when the weekly reprints in Transformers at this time had seen him now working with the Joes, if not quite a member yet.) Timrollpickering 22:11, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I've had a bash at the bio but it might need a bit more tweaking - how does it look so far? Fortunately a lot of the other characters who appeared in the Action Force strips were either not used much in the contemporary reprints or not directly overlapping (although Scarlett will need similar treatment). Timrollpickering 10:15, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Commander, My name is Nathan, and I'm an admin over at Marvel. I was starting to link our G. I. Joe comics to your site, since you have such awesome profiles, and I noticed that your logo wasn't fully showing. After mucking around on your MediaWiki:Monaco.css page, I found the problem and fixed it. Hope that's ok. If you have any questions about what I did or am doing, feel free to message me any time. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:12, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :It's cool, I never change my resolutions to see what other people are seeing either. Merry Christmas! :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 18:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ripcord Hey Destron! Once again, my hat's off to you. You've really turned this wiki around! I bet you guys are psyched around here for the movie coming up, it looks pretty amazing. You guys are hugely ranked on Google for Ripcord, so I figured we'd make their main landing spot from that search a little nicer than a two line disambig, so I hope that's cool. I also noticed that pages that use the infobox have the fields a bit scrunched. Would you mind if I went through and spaced them all out so we can see them better? It'd look like this. If there's anything else I can help with, let me know! :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:09, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki Stats Hi Destron, I as well want to jump on the bandwagon of praise for all your great work on this wiki. I saw the upcoming movie trailor during the superbowl and immediately can to check out Joepedia. Not sure if you know this, but you can track all the stats on this wikis at . It tracks editors, page creations, db size, image uploads, pageviews, and more. For example in the month of January, you had 9 editors who did a total of 389 edits. So far this month, traffic to this wiki has been ~ 80,0000 pageviews. That's pretty awesome! I suggestion I have for you. Wikia just released a new rich text WYSIWYG editor which makes it easier for newbies to get involved in editing without knowing wiki mark-up. Would you be OK if we turned it on for this wiki? You can control it via user preferences so people can decide for themselves which they prefer. If you want to see it in action, you can check out w:c:twilightsaga or w:c:southpark. Let me know what you think! angies (talk) 19:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : That's great. I will turn on WYSIWYG today. Also, I saw that you have a blog too. Did you know that Wikia has community blogs? You can see them live on Lostpedia, Marvel Databse. Let me know if you want me to enable those here as well! btw, you can just respond here if you want.angies (talk) 23:46, 12 February 2009 (UTC) G.I Joe Resolute Hi Destron, I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team. I wanted to drop by and say hello. I'm super psyched for the new movie coming out. I've been a GI Joe fan for a long time now. I'm sure you know that the new "G.I. Joe Resolute" webisode series just started airing. The Resolute pages on the wiki are definitely on their way! It would be sweet if we could beef them up a little more and link those article pages to the homepage. That way, anyone who lands on the homepage from google could also find Resolute info easily. Whadaya think? Lemme know if you need any help doing this. Thanks! :) -- Karim (talk) 21:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Block user Can we please get a block on VulcanZoar? His only real contribution thus far has been one badly written block of text, inserted into the "Resolute" page over and over. Every time it's removed, he drops it back in, verbatim, and it's getting really annoying to have to keep axing it. Thanks for your help. --buttbutt 16:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Ban 202.182.65.197 Hello Hi, Destron Commander, I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I've been taking a look at what you guys have been working on here lately. Is there any specific content work you're doing right now, like new articles or updating older stuff in a particular topic? I wanted to let you know that the Entertainment team is here to help out with stuff. Is there anything you need? Shawn (talk) 18:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Heads up Hi, Destron - Shawn from Wikia Entertainment again, just wanted to drop a note saying we're going to be doing some promotion with spotlights for this wiki based around the movie coming out soon. It'll be a good thing, it should send a bunch of new people here to make edits and check out the wiki. And please, let us know if there's any way we in the Entertainment team can help. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 16:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Speaking of promotion for the movie, I've asked buttbutt here if he wants to be an admin - any thoughts on that? There should be at least one more active admin here what with all the traffic the movie promotion will bring in, and buttbutt has been an excellent and prolific editor since January. Shawn (talk) 17:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree. Let's give him admin powers. --Destron Commander 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Refresh (I left this same message with buttbutt, fyi) Speaking again of movie promotion, I made a new mockup of the main page to try and get it looking a little better for all the new people coming in while we have spotlights and promotion running. I'd like to get it put up on the actual main page as soon as possible. I think it'll be really great at getting new users to take a look around an edit. What I did was: *I redid some of the graphics to make them a little more eye-catching *Added a countdown timer for the movie *I added a column to the right-hand-side of the page to tighten up the look of the main page information in general and added a few relevant images to make the page more visually pleasing in general *I took out a bunch of redundant links, as having too many/too many redundant links can seriously hurt a wiki's Google ranking when it comes up in searches. This included the Help box links, as there's several other help resource links on the main page, as well as the Wikia Entertainment footer, as we don't use those on new Entertainment wikis any more. Plus, people just don't ever look at Help boxes or footers with a lot of text *With the new space freed up from getting rid of redundant links, I made a prototype Featured Article box which should be more appealing to new users, and can have new content rotated in regularly As you can see the majority of the information and graphics are the same. I have some more relatively easy tricks to improve Google search engine optimization and getting new editors interested when they check out your wiki. I'll talk about those soon, but first things first, I'd like to refresh the main page soon, hopefully even today. Take a look at what I did here and please let me know what you think! Pure Hey Buddy, I know I've been out of the loop for a while, but is this a character I've never heard of? http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/Pure_(RAH) the chances of this being a RAH character that slipped through my radar is slim, especially one that he mentions was in the show. I didn't want to bump the article without checking if I was developing Alzheimers ttyl WUDStar :Don't worry, you're not insane: it's definitely just some fan character. --buttbutt 05:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) G.I. Joe Fantasy Squad Hey there, My name is Eric Moro and I'm the Director of Programming for Wikia Entertainment. Great to cyber-meet you! I just wanted to let you know that we love what you're doing and to really get the wiki out there timed to the release of the new G.I. Joe movie -- and to really engage Wikia users in a fun, unique way -- we have a cool program planned to launch in early June. It's called the "G.I. Joe Fantasy Squad" and we're going to let site users create their own ultimate G.I. Joe squad. And once they're created, we're going to pit them against each other and let the users decide which is the best. More details to come on this (you can always hit me at emoro@wikia-inc.com to discuss further), but I'm hoping you can give it "some love" on the wiki once it goes live. Thanks for all the hard work! Ericmoro 00:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) G.I. Joe Strike Force Battle Hi, I'm Brian. I work for Wikia, helping to create fun content for our wikis in the entertainment space. I wanted to reach out to you guys because we're creating a feature called "G.I. Joe Ultimate Strike Force Battle," and we'd like to place it on this wiki. Some background: Users will put together their own "strike force" made up of '80s-era Joes, we'll narrow down the best teams, and users will vote for the winner in 4-week tournament format. All we're really asking for is this: 1. The tournament would be posted in a blog on the wiki. 2. We noticed that the G.I. Joe Wiki has blogs, but they aren't featured on the main page. We'd simply ask that a small "blogs" section be added to the right column on the home page. We can help with this if needed, just let us know. 3. We'd like to highlight the Strike Force Battle on the main page of your wiki for the duration of the event -- currently scheduled for 2/21-3/21. We would be promoting the content on our Entertainment Hub (http://wikia.com/entertainment), and with ads appearing all over our site (like the ones appearing on your wiki right now for similar Die Hard features). We're all fans of the old G.I. Joe Marvel comic and the animated series, and are enthusiastic about the upcoming movie sequel -- we think this will be a fun feature to mark the film's release. Naturally, we'd love for it to live on your wiki, so please consider this and let me know at your earliest convenience. Feel free to voice any questions or concerns. Hit me back on my talk page ASAP. Thanks for your time! Brian Linder (talk) 16:50, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Headhunters template The Headhunters are mistakenly getting the Cobra template. They actually were an independent faction, and Cobra Commander was opposed to their presence in Broca Beach.D.A.Martin (talk) 14:21, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :I realize Headhunters are supposed to be an independent faction although the toys eventually folded them over to the Cobra line. It's one of the more frustrating factions to justify a template and creating a profile. One, if we actually go by the toys, there's only two of them. Two, we could create a scenario where Cobra took over the Headhunters and are now part of the organization. That would still make them Cobras, not pure Headhunters, making them a subteam. We would have three options: having to create a whole new template, use the Cobra template or just use the regular character template for them. I'm open to discussion how we can go about this. --Destron Commander (talk) 04:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Both of Gristle's filecards (Battle Corps and JoeCon) seem to imply that after Headman's demise (arrest in Marvel, death in DIC), he turned the Headhunters from drug dealers into weapon smugglers and offered their services to Cobra, so the scenario of option two would be the way to follow. Therefore, yes, it's better to leave them with the Cobra template for now. And now that I think about it, the Headhunters appeared as such just once per continuity (well, technically twice in the Disavowed continuity since it followed the Marvel one)--D.A.Martin (talk) 18:05, October 3, 2016 (UTC)